Data, such as software programs, information, or other forms of information, has become a resource and asset for individuals and businesses. As an amount of data used and stored by individuals and businesses continues to increase, traditional personal computers (PCs) and other computing devices may not have sufficient storage and processing capacity to store and process the data. A data center can be a collection of servers with increased computing power and storage capacity. A data grid may be a distributed computing system including multiple data centers. As storage and processing demands by individuals and businesses vary, resources of the data centers or data grids can be shift to meet the varying demands.